90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Samantha Sanders/@comment-74.139.118.211-20120218155334
Your brief summary of Samantha Sanders is correct, however, the Profile of her is mostly incorrect, as you confused Samantha Sanders and Jackie Taylor.Samantha Sanders (Christine Belford) was Steve Sander's (Ian Ziering) adopted Mother. She had previously been married to Steve's Father, Rush Sanders (Jed Allan) who was Steve's biological Father (after it was found out that Samantha could not have children of her own, Rush had an affair with Steve's biological Mother in Mexico and brought him home to Samantha to raise him as their own).Samantha was an actrress on the fictitional series "The Hartley House."Her first romance on the show that was actually a storyline was with the Chancellor of the fictitious California University, Milton Arnold (Nicholas Pryor) .Chancellor Arnold was also the Father of Clare Arnold (Kathleen Robertson), who was initially introduced to the show as a partying high-schooler that was out of control and obsessed with Brandon Walsh (Jason Priestly).Clare went on to date David Silver (Brian Austin-Green) and was then in a serious relationship with Steve Sanders (Ian Ziering) at the exact same time their parents -Samantha Sanders and Chancellor Arnold-began dating.The couple eventually split due to conflicts in their schedules - Samantha's acting schedule and Chancellor Arnold's committments to California University - but also, because Chancellor Arnold had issue with constantly walking in Samantha's shadow and being dragged to celebrity parties - he felt ignored and unwanted by Samantha. Her animosity towards his feelings is also what led to their split. Chancellor Arnold's heart was severely broken which also led to problems in his daughter's , Clare, relationship with Samantha's son, Steve.However, they weathered the storm and stayed together, with one minor split, until Clare went to Paris, France with her Father where the Chancellor had been offered a position at a University that he could not refuse.After Chancellor Arnold, Samantha Sanders was briefly connected to a co-actor of hers by the name of "Don" (though I am unable to find out his real name anywhere - he was only on 1 or 2 episodes and only 1-2 scenes). It turned out, however, that "Don" was just a ruse covering up the fact that Samantha Sanders had started a lesbian relationship with a woman named "Julie" (I am also unable to find out any information on her, as well, such as her real name, etc.). From what I remember, Samantha was with her girlfriend "Julie" throughout the end of the series. Ms. Sanders became a Mother-in-Law in Season 9 of the series when her son, Steve (Ian Ziering) married his girlfriend and co-worker at the tabloid magazine "The Beverly Beat", Janet Sosa (Lyndsay Price). Janet was pregnant at the time of her and Steve's union, so shortly after their wedding, they made Samantha a Grandmother to baby girl Madelyn Sanders. Now, the profie states that Samantha Sanders was played by actress Ann Gillespie, but by this point in my comments, you now know she was played by actress Catherine Belford. Ann Gillespie played Jackie Taylor-Mother of Kelly Taylor-and a recovering (onand off throughout the series) addict and alcoholic.Jackie dated and then married Mel Silver (Matthew Laurentce), Father of David Silver (Brian Austin-Green). They learned of Jackie's pregnancy and were soon-after married.Jackie gave birth to their daughter, Erin Silver (who is now grown up and on the spin-off series "90210" in which Ann Gillespie has had some brief cameos).